


When I Die, Please Cut Me Up and Toss Me Into the Sky so I May Live Among the Stars; Tie a Pretty Ribbon in My Hair and Tell Me You Love Me(You Don't Have to Mean it)

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bad Ending, Can be read as one thing or together, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Historically-Accurate Fashion, Historically-Accurate Wedding, Hugh is a girl in my fics don't @ me, I keep mispelling their last name because it's horrendously hard for me to spell, LionHeart Kingdom is modeled after Russia, One-Sided on Barbalius' part, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slightly Non-Con on Hugh's end, Villain!Barbalius, lovechildren, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: One more night together, then it's off to the wedding. Hugh knows she's finally lost her parents' tireless struggle to marry her off to Barbalius, so the night prior to her wedding, she pays her lover Magda a visit with a simple request: 'take away my innocence so he cannot'.Being a loving friend and dutiful lover, Magda does so. And then, it's time for the wedding. Magda can only watch as her best friend and secret lover is wedded off to a foreigner and taken away from Finsel. But life is cruel like that, especially because this isn't a fairy-tale.





	1. The Wedding

"My lady, a guest has arrived for you," The maid stopped Magda as she passed her in the hallway, already on her way to her room. Magda blinked curiously. She wasn't expecting anyone...and if it was their patron, he would've called.

"Did they say who it was?" She asked, but the maid shook her head.

"She said...you would know who she was. It seems she didn't want anyone else to know she was here, my lady," The maid responded, slightly embarrassed. Magda nodded, still confused and curious.

"I'll go see her," She finally decided, turning around and heading the other way towards the front door. She wasn't in the most ideal condition to receive visitors, wearing a light yellow tea gown trimmed with a small bit of lace. Her hair was down and she wasn't even wearing a corset. Somehow, though, she felt as though her mysterious visitor wouldn't care very much.

"L-Lady Magda!" A purple projectile launched itself at Magda upon sight; Magda found herself being hugged tightly by a quietly-sobbing Hugh.

"L-Lady Knight," Magda closed the front door and rubbed her lover's back, confused as to what had even happened.

"Lady Magda..." Hugh sniffled, finally pulling away from Magda and staring into her eyes. Unlike her usual flamboyant fare, she had dressed very conservatively in a plum-coloured dress-suit with a matching hat over her messy hair. Her makeup had been running and it was a very different image of the normally fashion-conscious knight. "I-I....is Mrs. Ellenstein home...?" She wiped her eyes using her jacket sleeve. Magda shook her head.

"I believe she said something about visiting Dame Jorcastle...so she could be gone all night, if not most of the night," She responded, taking a step back from Hugh. The knight took a deep breath and glanced around the entryway.

"So...you're home alone?"

"Yes..." She blinked, unsure of what Hugh had planned. Did she really come all of this way just to have a 'gal-pal' chat?

"Do you have any chocolate and tequila? I desperately need some,"

#########

And that was how the two girls ended up in Magda's bedroom, sitting on her bed with every single dessert Magda could've found in the house, alongside a full bottle of tequila. She had found that underneath the sink. She had no idea her mother even drank, but now wasn't the time to entertain such thoughts. Instead, her focus was on Hugh, who was eating large scoops of chocolate ice-cream, alternating sips from the tequila.

"I can hold this, so don't look at me like that!" She glared at Magda slightly. She still had refused to fix her makeup or hair from crying.

"Lady Knight...why are you here...?" Magda slowly asked, figuring something was bothering the girl. Hugh glared at her some more as she continued to eat.

"Nothing's wrong! I just wanted to hang out with you!" She gasped in an offended tone. Magda simply blinked, folding her legs up and pressing her knees to her chest. It was an undignified way to sit, but the only other person there was Hugh, and she knew her lover wasn't about to out herself as a hypocrite.

"I wonder why Mom wanted to see Dame Jorcastle. I know they were friends a long time ago, but it just seems strange for her to visit like that out of the blue," Magda wondered, looking away from Hugh.

"....I wish you were a man,"

"Huh?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Hugh took a longer sip of tequila this time. "I still don't like them! I just...wish you were a man for the sake of marrying you. And even if we couldn't get married, then we still could've had an actual relationship. And...if you were a man, then..." The spoon clanged as it suddenly hit the floor; the bowl of ice cream had long since been emptied. Hugh pinned Magda down to the bed, blushing heavily. "If you were a man, then...you could've spoiled my marriage,"

Magda blinked, blushing lightly from how close her lover was to her. Hugh just move her face even closer to Magda's.

"You understand? We could've been just like this, the night before my wedding...my parents would have to call off the wedding because I wasn't 'pure' anymore," And with that, Hugh planted a kiss on Magda; a sloppy, deep one that tasted of chocolate and tequila and salt.

"Lady Knight..." Magda breathed when they pulled away. "It's the tequila talking,"

"No, I'm fine! I'm sober," Hugh protested, giving Magda a dirty look. There was no sign of a blush anywhere on her cheeks, though the smell of alcohol was still heavy on her. She grabbed Magda's wrists, pinning her down to the bed.

"I thought...you wanted to be happy with your match. You trust your parents," Magda responded slowly.

"I never wanted to be married! Especially not to someone like that!" Hugh started to kiss Magda again, pulling away after a few second. "So please...Magda...indulge me, just for tonight....I want you to take away my innocence, not him. Don't let him take that away from me,"

Magda felt something wet drip onto her cheeks and looked up in surprise to see tears falling down from her lover's eyes.

"Hugh," She sighed, finally running her finger along Hugh's lips. "We'll get in trouble if we're caught,"

She flinched at that, the tears flowing faster. Still, she made no more comments as she started kissing Magda again, loosening her grip on her wrists. Magda kissed Hugh back this time; they had kissed a few times before but nothing as intense as this. They awkwardly escalated it into tongue-kissing, going slowly from fear of biting each other on accident. Magda ran her fingers along Hugh's purple jacket; soon ripping it off and tossing it behind them on the bed. Hugh pulled away from the kiss, a long live of spit attached.

"Magda....that is designer," She tried to tease, a far-away, lustful look in her eyes.

The blonde was utterly unsure of what to do afterwards; she had never done such a thing before. So she gently pulled Hugh's blouse off, revealing her lacy chemise.

"No corset?"

"This is my last night to be free, do whatever I want," Hugh blinked simply, breathing heavily. Magda nodded and ran her hand down Hugh's body, making the younger girl shudder. Her hand found the awkward buttoning of the skirt and slowly undid that, tossing the skirt behind them as well.

"I-I don't really know what I'm doing, what if I-" Magda started to apologize, only to be silenced by Hugh's kiss.

"I trust you," She blinked. Magda nodded, still feeling uncertain. She ran her hands down Hugh's partly-clothed body, making the girl shiver again and relax, rolling over onto the bed next to her. Magda slowly crawled on top of Hugh and gently ran a finger long her opening, finding her to be wet already. She pulled the top of the chemise down to let Hugh's breasts bounce out; she took her hands and started to squeeze and massage them. Hugh gasped lightly, running her hand through Magda's curls. "I like you with your hair down,"

Magda blushed and nodded, trailing her hands down and taking a finger, gently rubbing Hugh's opening some more before slowly inserting in one finger, making her gasp. Her grip on Magda's hair suddenly tightened before she let go of her entirely. Magda gasped but kept at it, thrusting her finger in and out slowly. Hugh bit onto her thumbnail, trying to keep her moans quiet.

"M-Magda...!" She gasped out, suddenly spasming before relaxing, her eyes fluttering. Magda gasped in surprise as well, pulling out her finger, which was now covered in a sticky substance.

"Lady Knight..." Magda sighed, looking down at her lover. Hugh curled up into a ball and had already started to doze off, and Magda gently covered her up, crawling into bed next to her. The knight instantly pulled her closer and started to cuddle with her, and Magda cuddled her back, falling asleep due to how comforted she felt by her lover's presence.

#####

The next morning, Hugh was gone; no trace of her had remained. The maid woke Magda up early and gave her a small snack before helping her get dressed for the wedding, all while Magda's mother gushed about the event.

"Not only being invited to the wedding..but to be the Maid of Honour! Magda, you should be very proud indeed. I imagine not everyone gets to be a Maid of Honour at the wedding of a Four Family member," She smiled.

"I still have no idea why I was picked," Magda blinked, though she knew exactly why. She was put into a simpler dress for the carriage ride over to the church; she was expected to put on the full ensemble with the bridesmaids and help them as well. Christie had drilled her in the whole thing a few weeks prior. Magda got into the carriage and stared out the window, feeling sick butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Hugh must've been feeling.

The carriage dropped Magda and her mother off at the church; an expensive and traditional church with several Elvin statues posed outside. An usher helped her mother to her seat, while Magda was led to a small meeting room; immediately being turned over to a maid who continued what her own maid started just a few minutes prior. The other bridesmaids all buzzed around her in excitement.

"Do you think they'll let us dance the Tango? Or will it all just be waltzes? I hope not. I wanna dance the Tango!" Barbara gushed eagerly. Her hair was piled on top of her head and curled; fresh white orchids used as decoration. Her gown was the same as the other bridesmaids; a simple, draped evening gown decorated with fine pearls and sequins, opera gloves, a pearl and diamond necklace, and flats. All of the females wore a long cloak made of deep purple silk to represent the family's colour. Each dress was tinged a different colour and Barbara's was tinged a light pink.

"I highly doubt that. The Tango is not very proper for a wedding like this. We are supposed to be attending the wedding of two prestigious knights," Lou scolded her; callas in her hair with a golden-tinged gown.

"Hmph," Barbara pouted. She bounced up and down on her heels in excitement anyway.

"I am only mad that Mother wasn't able to secure him for myself! I mean, out of everyone in this room, clearly I am the most qualified one to marry him!" Lynna huffed, smirking. Her gown was tinged light green with yellow roses in her hair. "And the fact she'd pick such a low-class girl for her Maid of Honour,"

"Then is it not a good thing you weren't picked to marry him? Then maybe you'd have a low-class Maid of Honour too!" Vicky teased, wearing a purple-tinged gown with violets in her hair.

"How much longer do we have to wait here...?" Nyx spoke up shyly, a black-tinged gown on with sunflowers in her hair.

"Not much longer, I would assume. We are one of the first people they send for, anyway," Lou commented.

Magda finished getting dressed and the maid stepped away from her, smiling. "You look so beautiful, my lady. You truly deserve the title Maid of Honour," She smiled happily, and Magda looked at herself in the mirror.

Unlike the bridesmaids, who all wore low-cut dresses, hers was high-necked and decorated with finely-trimmed lace instead of beads or pearls. She wore kid gloves and high-laced boots; a purple cloak draped around her figure. Instead of flowers in her hair, she got a large-brimmed hat coated in fragrant flowers in various shades of purple and pink. The gown itself was a very faint purple with black trimmings. Her hair was been pulled into a fancy bun-braid tied with a white silk ribbon.

She gasped slightly to herself as she touched her reflection, almost afraid she was dreaming such an image. She was...beautiful. Gorgeous, even. It almost seemed as if she were the one getting married. She almost wished she was; if only to spare Hugh from the crying and ranting and vomiting she was likely doing currently.

"You look beautiful..." Nyx spoke up, a light blush on her cheeks. Magda smiled weakly at her, standing from the vanity chair.

"Ladies, we're ready for you," Another maid announced, handing each girl a bouquet that matched the flowers in her hair. The bridesmaids all chatted happily with each other as they followed Magda out of the room, walking down the aisle on the pink rose-petals the flower girl left out for them earlier. The whole church was decorated in shades of pink, red, purple, and white. Magda swallowed nervously as she took her place beside where the bride would stand; the bridesmaids all stood a few feet behind her. The groom's best man, or in this case, best woman, was standing across from them as well, dressed in a finely-tailored suit of lavender and white, an elaborate sword by her side and a large crown shaped like a lion on her head. She caught Magda's eye and smiled, mouthing 'are you nervous' to her.

'You have no idea,' Magda mouthed back, tightly clutching her bouquet. She stared down at the ground, feeling dizzy and sick from her nerves.

The groom walked in next, decked out in a mix of his country's traditional clothes and a black suit; his own sword by his side. He calmly stood at the alter; soon Rincole walked in and began to play the bridal march, signaling the arrival of the bride.

Magda knew she was the only one who winced when Hugh walked into the room; tightly holding onto Zoe's arm. Her own bouquet was made up of lavender flowers. Her own dress was an elaborately-pearled gold ball gown with a long lavender train. Her gloves and veil were pure white; her veil covered up her face. A decorated sword was at her side and a large crown was on top of her head. Zoe walked Hugh up to the alter and stood her in front of her groom, then sat down in the front pew next to Christie.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two youths in holy matrimony. The Olineaux Family will become one with Barbalius' family. And so, do you, Lady Hugh Olineaux, take Sir Barbalius to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest read slowly.

"I...I do..." Hugh took a deep breath, looking down at her feet instead of at Barbalius. The priest nodded and glanced at the foreign knight, reading off the same thing.

"I do." Barbalius replied proudly, nodding.

"Where are the rings?" The priest asked, and both Magda and Bergnya nodded, holding out diamond rings and standing in front of their respective friend. Magda bit her lip and slowly pulled off Hugh's silk glove, slipping the ring onto her finger and then slipping the glove back on. She then slowly pulled the veil away from Hugh's face, revealing a large amount of makeup put around her eyes to hide the puffy redness of them.

"I-I threw up earlier...I thought if I was sick...they'd postpone it!" She whispered quickly to Magda in desperation, who simply nodded and took her place again. The priest nodded in satisfaction.

"You may now kiss the bride," He commented, and Barbalius did so, pulling Hugh over to him and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeply. Hugh's opened eyes just barely contained her disgust. The bridesmaids clapped happily, while Magda felt herself go pale.

She should've been happy, watching her best friend get married off to a noble man. Instead, she felt sick and dirty, watching her secret lover get pawned off like a prize.

After the ceremony, the guests headed to the Olineaoux's manor for the reception; chatting happily as they arrived in the large ballroom. Magda and the bridesmaids had the job of showing everyone to their seats; though it was fairly easy as every family had their own assigned table. The orchestra started to play as everyone sat down, being served the dinner. Magda and Bergnya sat with the bridesmaids, while Hugh and Barbalius sat with Zoe and Christie, who were in the middle of tearfully hugging their daughter.

"Awww," Barbara gushed. "They're so happy!"

"I hope that can be me one day," Vicky smiled.

"I still cannot believe he settled for a dandy," Lynna huffed, a hand on her chest. "I assumed he was above such fantasies,"

"When will the cake be cut? It looks really good!" Nyx smiled, addressing Magda. She jumped slightly, surprised at being addressed.

"I think...whenever Lady Hugh wishes for it to be. Remember, her and her...husband cut it together." She nearly choked on the phrase before catching herself. Lou raised an eyebrow at her composure but didn't question it.

The food was traditional dishes from the groom's homeland; which made Magda feel even sicker. She wanted Hugh to be eating what she wanted, not these bland, meaty dishes from some frozen wasteland. She eventually set her fork down, having absolutely no appetite. The bridesmaids and Bergnya continued to chat around her, but their voices sounded far-away and underwater. Magda instead spent the remainder of the dinner amusing herself by seeing how many nobles she could identify underneath the traditional clothing of Lionheart Kingdom and their formal outfits. It seemed every member from the Four Families were there and accounted for. Florna and Lucilia were there as well, being Lionheart civilians themselves.

Hugh cut the cake without much ceremony, biting her lips as she split the cake up evenly into several different slices, handing one to her parents. She then took her seat again and smushed the cake into tiny pieces using her fork. Magda had trouble eating her own piece too; vanilla with white frosting and sugar lilies on top. She had to give the remainder of her piece to Barbara, who was all too happy to split it up between her and Nyx.

After they all ate, it was time for dancing. As was tradition, Hugh's first dance was between her and her father, who led her onto the dancefloor and danced with her gently. Hugh loosened her grip on his hands, giving him a tiny smile. Zoe smiled back at her as they continued to dance. After they finished, he passed her off to her groom and everyone else was allowed onto the dancefloor, leaving space for the bride and groom.

"Fancy a dance with me?" Bergnya asked cheerfully, grinning at Magda. She nodded numbly, barely registering as the eager lady-knight pulled her onto the dancefloor and begun to waltz with her, being mindful of Magda's clumsy foot placement.

The dancing seemed to go on forever. Hugh never changed her partner-Magda wasn't sure if she were allowed to, but Magda ended up dancing with several other people, both male and female. At the end of the ceremony, Hugh trembled and bit her lip as she stood in front of her guests, spinning around and throwing her bouquet up above her head.

Immediately, all of the bridesmaids scrambled for it, pushing each other out of the way.

"I believe that is mine,"

"No! I wanna get it so I can get married next!"

"We really don't have to fight..."

"She was the one who invited me here, the least she can do is let me have her bouquet!"

"She's my cousin, so it's mine,"

The bouquet sailed over all of their heads and instead landed right into Magda's waiting hands; she nearly dropped it in shock.

"I...I..." She harshly bit her lip, refusing to cry as she stared at Hugh. The bridesmaids huffed; a few congratulated and cheered for her while the others stared at her in jealousy. Hugh finally burst into loud tears and rushed from the room, nearly slamming the door on her giant train.

Barbalius chuckled. "My poor dear. She must be so stressed-out from today. I imagine something like this isn't easy on a girl her age," He reassured everyone, trudging after her. Christie walked up next, smiling happily.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to the marriage of our lovely daughter." She beamed. "We hope you all had fun today,"

Everyone cheered and applauded for Christie; even Magda found the strength in her to do so, though she did so without much passion. She found her mom in the middle of the crowd and quietly whispered she was worn-out and ready to go home.

####

"My lady, there are a bunch of letters for you! It seems they're all from Lionheart Kingdom," A maid explained in confusion as Magda and her husband returned home from a midday stroll. Magda blinked in confusion.

"So many..."

"Doesn't it take a long time for letters from there to arrive here? Because of the travel distance," Her husband gently reassured her. "Go on ahead and read them. I'll get dinner started,"

Magda nodded numbly, taking the letters from her maid with a slight curtsy. She sat down on the chair in the entryway and sorted through them, looking for the oldest one first and deciding she would go from there.

Who would be writing to her all the way from Lionheart Kingdom though? Did she know anybody there that closely...? She shook her head and began reading.

_Dear Magda,_

_I know I must be formal to you in a letter. I do not care. You are my lover and nothing will change that. To me, you will always remain as just Magda. My letters to you will likely be brief due to how costly such materials here are-yes, even for nobles-but I will still write as many as I can. My husband may control every other aspect of my life, but he cannot take this away from me.  
~Hugh  
_  
******

_The winters here are long, harsh, and terrible. What I wouldn't do for even a few pieces of coal for a fire! My husband says I will soon get used to it. If only you could warm me up instead of him...he's too rough..._

*****

_Magda, have you gotten married yet? You caught my wedding bouquet! That means you shall be next to be wed! If you did, who was it with? Did I know him? But still keep me close in your thoughts!_

******

_The cold air has started to do things to me. Magda, I doubt you would even recognize me now! I wear my long hair in the style of the other Lionheart nobleladies. My hips were wider, I am taller, and my breasts have blossomed. And...I've....bled...I know what that means. Do you? I don't want that part of marriage yet..._

******

_Magda! He has taken away my sword! All of my weapons! He says it's 'improper'! Then why did he want to marry a knight in the first place?!_

******

_Magda, have you been busy lately? I'll assume you have been, as you have yet to write back to me. If it is for some other reason, then please know I am not upset with you. True, we were lovers, but even you couldn't have stopped this. The moment Father introduced us, I should've known that when he meant 'alliance', he didn't mean a political alliance..he meant a marriage one. I only wish I didn't have the honor of a knight. If I didn't, I would've run away years ago and fled back into your arms._   
*****

_My husband is thinking of planning a visit to Finsel! I am actually excited. Mainly because I will be able to see you again...do you remember me? You haven't written back for months._

****

_I feel really ill...what is wrong with me? None of the court physicians seem to know._

*****

_I have given birth to twins; Sergei Ivan and Svetlana Magda. It is incredibly unusual here for a child to have the middle name of a woman, let alone someone they are unrelated to, but when have I ever been one for societal norms? This is my last gift to you, Magda. A daughter named after you. Everytime I stare into her eyes, I see you. I still miss you, Magda..._

*****

Magda finished reading the last letter just as her husband returned to the room, adjusting the blue curtains to let the light shine in better. Magda gasped and dropped all of the letters in shock, trembling.

"Darling? Darling?! What's wrong?!" Her husband asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Magda's body became wracked with sobs. She felt herself break down, and for the first time since her own wedding, she hung her head and begun to sob loudly.


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Hugh's marriage, she invites her family and Magda to spend a few weeks visiting her and Barbalius. The two lovers reunite tearfully and part the same way. Still, they were able to contact each other after a year of being apart. Does this tale have a happier end?

"It is a good thing the snow has melted. We'll finally be able to accommodate visitors again," Barbalius beamed one morning after breakfast. "Is there anyone from Finsel you'd love to have visit us? I was thinking of inviting your family to spend the summer here with us for a few weeks. Would you like that? I think they'd like to see you again,"

"I want to see Magda," Hugh responded, gently running a brush through the thick blonde hair of her twins. They were nearly a year old at this point; their hair was already as long and thick as their parents'.

"Magda? Oh, you mean Lady Ellenstein? That country bumpkin that used to frequent the social scene?" Barbalius chuckled.

"She's not a country bumpkin," Hugh frowned.

"Why do you want to see her?"

"...I haven't seen her in over a year. I just want to catch up with her," She finished brushing the twins' hair and pulled Svetlana's hair into little pigtails, then set the babies down on the ground so they could crawl around.

"Well, if that's what you want, then I'll invite her alongside your family," He continued, hesitating. Hugh narrowed her eyes at him. "She's likely married now,"

"Are you implying something?"

"Of course not! I'm just pointing out a fact,"

"Hm." Hugh continued to stare at him until he left the room. She sighed once he was gone, putting a hand on her stomach. It churned slightly and she wondered if she was going to be sick. Sick from the food, or...something else? She shuddered at that latter idea. She still hadn't recovered from the last few attempts of getting her pregnant, and due to her young age the idea had been utterly horrifying.

She had hoped she would only have to do it once, but much to her horror her husband had seemed hell-bent on having as many children as possible. Why hadn't Magda answered her multitude of letters? She truly was angry with her? Or....was there something else?

"Uh-huh!" Hugh scolded, scooping up Sergei when she saw him about to grab his sister's pigtails. She held the blond baby close to her chest, huffing. "Don't pull on her hair,"

"Mama?" Svetlana tugged on Hugh's leg; Hugh picked the girl up too and carried the babies back upstairs to her room.

"Your grandparents will come here to visit you soon! Are you excited?" She teased the babies, making them giggle. "And your cousin and uncle, and...maybe even....your Big Sis Magda!"

She nervously tugged on her sleeve and sat down at her desk, pulling out another sheet of paper and hurriedly writing another letter addressed to Magda. Much like her recent letters, it was short and blunt; simply asking her to visit and accept her husband's invitation. True, the letter might arrive when she was already on her way here, or had already arrived, but it was the thought that counted...right?

"It's time for your embroidery lesson, Your Highness," One of the maids called up the stairs at Hugh, a nervous tone in her voice. Hugh rolled her eyes and sealed up the letter, throwing on a coat and placing the babies in their playpen before she raced out the door with a large sewing kit in her arms. She rushed past Barbalius, barely greeting him due to her hurry. He chuckled lightly at her anyway.

"I hope you finish that bluebird sampler you started last week! I think out of all of your projects, that one is the most salvageable!" He teased until she was out of earshot. He then frowned and went upstairs, noticing the folded-up letter on her desk. "Addressed to Magda.." He said to himself, picking up the letter and reading through it. He then sighed and crumpled up the letter, tossing it into the fireplace. He stood there and watched it burn until it had become one with the ashes at the bottom of the flames. "You are mine now. Forget about everything in your former life. Most especially that bumpkin," He said to himself.

#####

Ironically, Magda and Hugh's family had all received the invitation around the same time, so Zoe offered to take Magda and her husband to Lionheart Kingdom alongside his family to save on time and money. Since Magda's husband was pretty money-conscious, he agreed, and Magda agreed as well, though her reasoning was to save unnecessary hassle. She blushed to herself as she sat inbetween Vicky and Balfey, thinking about what Hugh would think when she finally arrived after all of these years, not alone but with other people, and not to see her specifically but to take a vacation. She was dressed in Olineoux purple to match the rest of the family; it felt odd to her in some way she couldn't explain. The family chatted happily around her, but Magda kept quiet, nervously playing with the frills on her sleeve. Her husband noticed her and gently placed his hand on her knee.

"It'll be alright," He reassured her, and Magda gave him a soft smile in return. He was right. She just needed to remain optimistic about the whole thing.

#####

A few days had passed, but they finally reached their destination; Barbalius' manor. Several of the servants had come outside to greet them, leading them inside and asking them about their names and visit in polite tones. Magda huddled closer to her husband; the stuffed bears and lions and wolves hung on the walls around them creeped her out.

"I read that in this kingdom, if one passes a stuffed bear like this, you are required to cross yourself," Vicky spoke up, her hands folded in front of her. "It's respect for the dead,"

Magda shivered.

"Welcome to my manor, Duke and Duchess," Barbalius greeted politely, coming down the stairs in an elaborate red suit. "Sorry I was not there to greet you at the door. I had some..urgent matters to take care of," He held out his hand to shake, and Zoe shook it, then he kissed Christie's.

"We are delighted to be here with you for the next few days," Christie smiled warmly. "I hope you have lots of interesting things planned for us that show off your country's culture,"

"You flatter me," He laughed.

"They've arrived already?" Hugh blinked, hurrying into the room herself. "Hmph,"

Magda felt her eyes widen as she took in the form of her abandoned lover. It had only been a year, more or less, but Hugh seemed to have aged several. She had indeed grown taller; made even more obvious by the sharp, tall heel on her white boots. She wore simple red embroidered peasant clothes; a blouse, red skirt, and apron with a matching red necklace of red beads. Underneath the skirt she wore a set of red pants. Her hair had been pulled into a small plait tied with a red ribbon. Her general form had matured into some more womanly; even in the looseness of the blouse and skirt Magda could see her breasts and hips better suited a young mother. She blushed heavily and cleared her throat, looking away.

"Oh, my darling Hugh! You've grown so much! You look like a little lady!" Christie gushed, pulling Hugh into a tight hug. Hugh blushed.

"Mother! I-I'm too old for stuff like that!" She stammered. Christie chuckled.

"Mmmmhmmm. I understand. You already have children of your own, right? You know, I remember being only a few years older than you when I had Balfey, and-"

"Magda. It's been a while." Barbalius commented, nodding at her. Magda jumped slightly, startled, nodding at him.

"Yeah....you haven't really been to Finsel in forever. I thought you were Lionheart's envoy?"

"I was, and still am. But the government has given me some time off to get settled in with my family. It's not every day one gets to return with the heir of one of the Four Families," He laughed.

"Because most of the heirs are boys," Hugh mumbled to herself.

"Would you like a tour? My house is quite large and I wouldn't want you to get intimidated by it during your stay. Plus, it will give me some time to bond with my in-laws,"

"I think that's a fine idea. What do you guys think?" Zoe glanced back at the others, who all nodded. Barbalius smiled again.

"Perfect! Then, if you'll follow me..." He led the Olineouxes away; Christie stopped and looked at Magda.

"Don't you want to join us? Even your husband is coming,"

"Uhhhh....I think...my shoe broke," Magda lied. Hugh stared at her in annoyance. "I want to...go find the missing heel! So I'll catch up with you later!"

If Christie suspected anything, she didn't show it as she smiled nicely, clasping her hands in front of her. "Alright then! See you later," She caught up with the remainder of her family, and once they were gone, Magda hurried over to Hugh and pulled her into her arms. The former knight hugged her back just as tightly.

"Magda! My Magda! You're back!" Hugh started to sob. Magda blushed and gently rubbed her back.

"W-We shouldn't do this here.." She warned gently, and Hugh tensed up and quickly pulled away from her.

"I-I know a place where we can be alone," Hugh said simply, pulling on Magda's arm and tugging her into a small closet near the kitchen used for storing staples such as flour. Magda awkwardly leaned against the door since the ceiling was too low in the room. Hugh finally sighed, resting against the shelves.

"Why haven't you written to me? I've been sending letter after letter!" Hugh asked after a few minutes, putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I did. At least, at first. I wrote a couple to you...but then I...I got married and became busy with my new duties...and you never wrote me back, so I assumed you were the same..." Magda admitted shyly.

"I write to you almost weekly!" Hugh gasped. "Where..where have my letters gone?!" She got a look of irritation on her face.

"Maybe they're just getting lost on the way here...?"

"Hmph,"

"I miss you,"

"Even though you're married? I saw you out there, huddled close to your husband..." Hugh pouted. "Admit it. You have not spared a thought for me once!"

"T-That's not true..." Magda protested softly. "It's true, I'm married now.....but...you truly haven't left my mind. Ever since your wedding, all I've been able to think about it how you've been faring...I know nobody in all of Finsel opposed to marriage more than you, and it hurts me to not only see you married, but to someone you hated so venomously..."

Hugh's own expression softened slightly as she stepped closer to Magda, her heels clicking softly on the floor.

"I got married a few months after your own wedding, you know...."

"Makes sense, because you caught my bouquet," Hugh stepped closer, and soon she was pressing her body into Magda's, running her hands down her body and kissing her deeply. Magda didn't fight her or protest; instead kissed her back just as deeply. It had been nearly a year but they kissed as if they had only been apart a mere hour. Magda gently cradled Hugh's back, feeling the younger girl about to stumble from lack of balance.

"L-Lady Magda..." Hugh gasped, pulling away from the kiss. "Your husband,"

"Someone Mom picked out for me. I don't hate him." Was all she said before they started to kiss again.

Magda took in Hugh's scent, a scent that was all-at-once foreign and familiar; she smelled the usual flowery perfume and metal mixed in with baby powder, smoked fish, and breast milk. They kissed for a minute more, then stopped and just held each other tightly in their embrace, afraid of letting go.

"Hugh? Where are you?" Barbalius' voice rang out from the kitchen, making Hugh shove Magda away in a panic.

"He's going to catch us...shit!" She cursed in irritation, glancing around the cupboard. She pulled open the bag of sugar and sprinkled some of it on her face and apron, then licked some off her fingers. She then readjusted her hair and motioned for Magda to hide and be quiet as she wandered back out into the kitchen.

"Hi." She blinked in disinterest.

"Sweetheart, look at you! Coated in sugar! What kind of antics did you get into?" He laughed. "Do I need to hide the sugar jar from you much like I did the cookies?"

"...Where are my parents?" Hugh asked instead, subtly glancing at the pantry door.

"Still taking their tour. But they kept asking about your whereabouts, so I eventually decided to come after you. And then I find you in here, snacking on sugar!"

"Because...I'm craving sugar! Sugar and wasabi! I could just eat those all day!" She put a hand on her stomach, randomly feeling ill again. Barbalius simply chuckled.

"Oh, it's like that, huh? Well, I understand. But don't eat too much. I read somewhere that eating too much sugar leads to hyperactive babies,"

"Actually, having a large dick does, but you would know something about that, wouldn't you?" She whispered to herself.

"Change your clothes! We decided we'd be taking a boat ride and a relaxing picnic today, and surely you want to look your best while meeting with your parents?"

Hugh simply nodded and left the kitchen, knowing Magda would leave once Barbalius left. She hoped, at least. She hoped Magda wasn't that daft.

She headed back upstairs into her room and pulled off her peasant clothes, instead putting on a lacy ball gown in deep shades of violet, maroon, and black. Black boots and matching opera gloves went with the dress; though she pouted as she ran her hands along the gown and found it had grown tighter around her waist. She nearly punched the mirror in annoyance.

"Screw you, you stupid, big-dicked knight," She cried, biting her lips to prevent the tears from coming. She rebraided her hair and pulled a violet ribbon at the end of it, alongside a red headband and choker. She pinned a violet cloak to her back, then quickly got the twins dressed in simple red dresses to match her own. She wrapped them up in light blue blankets to keep them secure, then walked down the stairs to meet up with her family once more.

"There's the lovey wife! You're such a picture of youth," Barbalius smiled. One of the maids handed Hugh a dark red bag filled with baby thins; she slung it over her shoulder. "You wouldn't believe she was only-"

"So, uh, are you good with boats?" Magda's husband asked Barbalius, cutting him off nervously. "I've never really been on one, and I'd rather my first experience not be unpleasant,"

"Boating is a very popular pasttime in my country. Rest assured, I know what I'm doing," Barbalius smiled at her husband, who just nodded.

"I haven't been on a boatride since I was very young. In fact, I think I might've been Vicky's age the last time I went," Christie smiled wistfully at Zoe, who smiled back at her.

"I don't think I've ever gone boating before," Magda chimed in, making everyone stare at her.

"I guess today would be a good time to start," Hugh commented slowly.

####

And thus Barbalius rented out several rowboats for their own personal use, ending up with four separate ones. His boat had the picnic baskets and also Hugh with the two children. All of the boats were being rowed by one of his trusted members of the military. Christie and Zoe were in their own, Vicky and Balfey had their own, and finally Magda and her husband had their own, which was slightly behind the other three.

"The weather is quite pleasant," Christie smiled, dressed in the same shades of mint green as the rest of her family. A lacy white parasol was placed in her lap. "It brings back good memories, at least for me,"

"Why don't you indulge us? Tell us about that special boatride," Barbalius suggested, smiling at Hugh. She stuck her tongue out at him and kept her gaze focused on the babies.

"Well, it was when I was around Vicky's age, as I said before. I was feeling awfully sad prior...I felt like nothing was working out for me. I couldn't be a knight anymore, I had to stay at home all of the time, and even though I had a child, I was still thinking that...maybe I made a mistake in my marriage. Maybe Zoe wasn't the one I was supposed to marry. I didn't know what else to do...it was like I was in a fog," Chrisite began, speaking cheerfully despite the story's tone.

"What happened next?" Magda questioned, suddenly finding herself intrigued.

"Zoe was always a very observant one. He knew that I wasn't feeling like myself...so, one day. He told me to put on my plainest but nicest dress and meet him outside after breakfast. I did so, confused. I went outside and found him standing outside by a carriage. He helped me inside and continued to explain on the way that he planned a surprise for me. I was doubtful, but still curious," She continued.

"Ack! There's so many mosquitoes out here!" Magda's husband complained, trying desperately to swat them away. She found herself catching Hugh's eye and starting to giggle before catching herself.

"Eventually, we reached our destination, this small lake on the outskirts of town. Zoe helped me out of the carriage and confessed it had always been a dream of his to take his future wife out on a boatride. I gasped and hugged him tightly, and we hadn't even gotten on the boat yet!" Christie giggled.

"It was a similar setting like this, except it was just us two and one of my friends to push the boat. I had even packed a picnic for us. We rowed out on the water and into the middle of the lake, and just sat there, idle for hours," Zoe added.

"We got to watch the sunset on the water, painting the water in glorious pinks and oranges and yellows. And then the cool blue of the night sky, with crickets and fireflies all around us...it is a scene I have revisited many times in my art," Christie swooned. "We nearly forgot about the food, and the time....so we hurriedly docked the boat and ate the picnic on the grass near the lake. I was extremely giddy. I couldn't believe Zoe would do such a thing for me! Afterwards, we....well, I'm sure you can figure it out, because nine months later, you were born!" She smiled at Hugh. "To this day, that remains one of my fonder memories. No matter how old I get, I know I will always look upon that memory and feel happy,"

"Why didn't you go on any more boat rides after that?" Balfey questioned. Vicky pulled open her parasol, settling under the shade of it.

"Simply because we got busy!" Christie smiled. "I already had you, and then we had Hugh, and then Zoe's brother asked us to take in Vicky after his wife's death...I had three children to take care of. And then your father had to deal with being the head of both our family and the Amber Knights..."

"We've done little things for each other here and there, but nothing as extravagant as that," Zoe said.

"That's extravagant?" Magda blinked, feeling confused.

"Ah, stop it!" Hugh suddenly scolded, trying to pull Sergei away from his sister. "Stop pulling on your sister's hair! Ugh!" She sat Sergei next to her and gently held him closer, giving him a rattle while she kept Svetlana in her lap. "Stop it."

"Mama!" Sergei protested, giving Hugh a sour look. She gave him one right back.

"Be upset with me all you want. I will not have you be rude to your sister,"

"Since we're on the subject, what's a fond memory you have of your husband, Lady Magda?" Barbalius asked nicely, addressing the blonde. She nearly jumped out of the boat in surprise, making it rock slightly.

"We haven't been married that long, so I don't really think we have any yet," Magda replied. She awkwardly fanned herself from the heat and her husband quickly started to pull open the parasol, struggling with it.

"You two are both young. You'll have plenty of chances to get closer in the future," Zoe reassured her.

Hugh fanned herself as well, feeling hot from the layer of black lace she had on. Barbalius seemed inattentive, instead keeping an eye on the water, while Magda frowned.

"Do you have any fond memories of your own husband, Hugh?" Christie asked nicely, folding her hands in front of her. Hugh did her best to hide her wince.

"Not really. But Barbalius is often so busy anyway...we rarely get much time to ourselves. And even when he is here, I have to keep an eye on the children," She sat Svetlana up straighter, feeling the child starting to get anxious in her lap.

"What are their names?"

"Sergei and Svetlana," Hugh smiled nervously, feeling ill again.

"It's a bit hot out here, hm?" Magda changed the subject, trying to attract Barbalius' attention. "A lady needs shade in this sort of heat,"

"Ah, well, that's not my problem. That seems to be the issue of your bumbling husband," He teased, referring to Magda's own husband, still struggling to open up the parasol.

"Well, I'm not the only lady-wife here," She said firmly, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"Hm?" Barbalius stared at her, somehow ignoring Hugh sitting in front of him, still fanning herself.

"I finally got it!" Magda's husband announced, throwing open the parasol while stepping harshly on the floor of the rowboat.

"Wait-!" The rower yelled out before the boat rocked violently, tipping over and spilling its riders into the lake.

"Oh dear," Barbalius tried to stifle his laughter. Zoe and Christie's eyes widened while Vicky and Balfey gasped.

"Are they okay?" Christie managed to ask before Hugh narrowed her eyes.

"Hold onto them for me," She commanded her husband, handing him the twins before she adjusted her gloves and jumped right into the water.

"Hugh!" He yelled at her.

Magda struggled to keep herself up above the water, but her large skirt and layers made it impossible to do so. And she had never learned how to swim...why did she think wearing such outdated clothing was a good idea today of all days? She desperately kept flailing her arms around in the water, keeping her eyes closed, hoping that the servant would rescue her before she ran out of breath. Already her lungs were burning.

The servant managed to rescue Magda's husband and the boat both, swimming underneath the water and helping him rest on the underside of the rowboat. He was about to swim after Magda, but Hugh got to her first.

Magda nearly gasped as someone grabbed her waist suddenly; she braved a quick glance with her eyes open and noticed it was Hugh, swimming quite easily despite her own clothes. Her skirt floated around her, swelling up like a giant blot of ink in the water. She tightened her grip and gently broke the surface of the water, gently ushering Magda over to the boat, struggling to catch her breath.

"Are you alright, darling?" Her husband instantly questioned her. Magda nodded, trying to hide the pink blush forming on her cheeks.

Hugh...had saved her. From drowning, nonetheless. Even though it was a huge possibility that she could've drowned too...

Hugh finally broke the surface herself, taking a huge breathe of air. Much like Magda, she was having a difficult time keeping herself afloat due to her clothes, but her paddling was making a small bit of difference.

"Thank goodness! I was afraid you drowned!" Barbalius mused. Hugh managed to slowly swim over to her own boat, pulling herself inside and sitting down, taking deep breaths. She placed a hand on her stomach and covered her mouth, finally throwing up over the side of the boat.

"Are you okay?!" Magda called out nervously as her and her husband were helped back into their own boat. Hugh simply blinked; her eyes, throat, nose, and lungs were all burning. Her stomach still felt queasy and her clothes were sopping wet and tight on her.

Barbalius saw her sorry state and laughed. "I think that's enough excitement for one day. How about we eat some lunch and then head back?"

####

It was already fairly late when the families arrived back at Barbalius' place; the sky already starting to get a pink tinge.

"Please show my guests to their rooms," He ordered a blonde maid, who nodded with confidence. "As for you, help my wife and the children get ready for bed," He ordered another maid, this one an Oren with curly black hair and matching curly ears and tail; a poodle. She nodded eagerly and motioned for Hugh to follow her.

Magda followed the blonde maid to her own quarters, sharing a light yellow guest room with her husband.

.....Why did that thought disturb her? It shouldn't have, and yet....it did. Did they not share a bed every single day back at home? So why was it so strange here? She thought of Hugh having to share a bed with her own husband and shuddered.

"It's pretty roomy. That's good," Her husband chuckled after scoping the place out; Magda nodded. He then frowned, holding Magda in his arms. "Come on, don't be so upset. Are you still stressed about the trip? Or about what happened earlier? You've been tense these past few days, and I don't like that. This is supposed to be a vacation. I want you to relax,"

"I know, and I understand. I know it must be hard for you seeing me like this," Magda gave him a small smile of reassurance, refusing to put her hands anywhere near him. "I just...feel...odd, that's all. As if something's not right,"

Her husband nodded. "I understand. Ghosts of your past, and all. Could be something else too," He gave a brief look downwards before he kissed her. "I'm going to get ready for bed. A maid will likely be in here soon to help you do the same. Pleasant dreams, sweetheart,"

"You too," Magda responded, nodding again. She ran her fingers along her lips after her husband left the room, not feeling any passion. Unlike that kiss she shared with Hugh in the pantry just a few hours earlier....

####

Hugh woke up a few hours later, feeling ill again and vomiting, then having to feed the twins. Why did they still need to be fed so late at their age....? After putting both of them to bed again after a feeding, she truly was craving wasabi and snuck into the kitchen, still in her nightgown and pink robe. She didn't bother with turning on any lights or lighting candles; she knew her way in the dark well enough by now. She headed towards the pantry, freezing when she noticed the door open slightly.

Who was still awake and eating at this hour? Balfey? Vicky? She shook her head and took a fighting stance, pulling a display sword off the wall nearby and holding it close to her body.

"Who is there?" She called out confidently, pushing open the door the rest of the way, holding the sword out in front of her. "I will not hesitate to attack you!"

"Eeeek! Don't attack me!" Magda's voice called out in concern, holding up her hands. Hugh blinked a few times in disbelief before she finally lowered her sword slightly.

"Magda?!"

She nodded shamefully; a strawberry still in her mouth. She finally pulled it out and walked a bit closer to her. "I was really nervous...and hungry..and when I get like this, I tend to stress-eat...Mom always used to scold me for it when I still lived with her, but I don't think my husband has learned yet,"

"At least you're not having pregnancy cravings," Hugh finally lowered her sword all of the way, sighing. A waste of time.

"Hm? You have cravings when you're pregnant?"

"...."

Magda nervously held out the basket of warm strawberries as a lame peace offering to Hugh, assuming she was a stress-eater too. The former knight tried to take one, but she felt her stomach turn at the idea of biting into a warm, mushy, red, strawberry....

"I...I don't like strawberries!" She quickly declined, shoving the basket away. She covered her mouth. "I want...wasabi," She glanced around the pantry, finding a small tube of it. Without much ceremony, she squeezed the contents onto her finger and licked it off.

Magda blinked in confusion as she watched, finally putting the strawberries back. She sat on one of the barrels in the room, fluffing out her pale purple nightgown.

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on," She said softly.

Hugh nodded, leaning against the door. She squeezed some more wasabi into her mouth, coughing slightly. "Then let's begin,"

And so, in the very early hours of the morning, the secret lovers started to spill the past year of their lives, almost without stopping either tale. Magda relayed how a few months after Hugh's wedding, her mother had finally made a match for her, a loveless political marriage to a fairly useless man. Magda didn't dislike the man she was married to, but one couldn't deny there was very little passion. She genuinely felt sorry for her husband, whom she believed to love her truly. Her husband managed everything in their household and played the role of dutiful husband, while she was the loving wife. They still lived in Finsel and Magda still remained close friends with the Olinouxes, as well as the friends and family of her husband.

Hugh explained how after her own wedding, she was made to move to the Lionheart Kingdom to live with Barbalius; she had absolutely no say in that matter. The kingdom was teetering on revolution and even the nobles wanted for many necessities. They had just passed a particularly harsh winter with little firewood. Barbalius himself forced Hugh to give up her knightly duties and instead hired various tutors to help her in the duties of the wife and lady. She didn't suck at those things, but she was never one for girly things. The twins were born, after a particularly horrifying few failed attempts, and she started to tear up as she thought about how her husband still wanted more children. She hated him the moment her father announced he would be one of her intended future fiances. He barely respected the code of the knights and he barely respected her. They hadn't been in contact with Finsel for nearly a year; only her family was allowed to send her letters and that was it.

"It's probably morning," Magda stated after Hugh finished, rubbing her eyes.

"Hmph. That stupid big-dicked knight won't be up for a while," Hugh crawled a bit closer to Magda, her robe trailing on the ground.

"Neither will my own husband..." Magda finished, blushing when Hugh placed a kiss on her lips. "Lady Hugh...we can't risk getting caught," She warned.

"Indulge me. Indulge a poor girl stuck in a loveless, hostile marriage," Hugh pleaded, kissing her again. Magda kissed her back, gently clasping their hands together as she closed her eyes.

Their kisses were deep and it didn't take long to escalate into tongue-kissing. As opposed to their first time together, they had far more experience, but still not as much as they would've liked. Their kisses and touches both were thirsty and needy, starved for desire and affection and love for nearly a year.

Magda figured Hugh wanted her to take the lead once more; it made sense, after all she was older than Hugh and she figured the girl looked up to her in some sort of way. So while they kissed, Magda gently trailed her finger down Hugh’s body, making the younger girl shiver. Her nightgown was sheer and Magda simply pulled it down and made her breasts bounce out; they were bigger and fuller.

“Mmmm...” Hugh buried her face in Magda’s chest, blushing. Magda slipped down the rest of her nightgown and untied the robe, finally taking in how much more womanly and mature her lover’s body had gotten. Not just full breasts but bigger hips and more curvature. And her stomach seemed slightly bigger too...her heart ached.

Sensing that Hugh was ready, and also that they didn’t have much time left, she gently lowered Hugh down onto the floor and ran her hands down her body again, rubbing a finger against her opening and making her moan.

“Magda..!” She gasped as Magda silenced her with a kiss, sliding only two fingers inside her this time as she thrust them in and out. She felt her lover’s body tremble underneath her and saw the raging passion in her eyes; despite the kiss she left them open. She felt herself grow wet but ignored her own needs for now, this was strictly about Hugh’s own pleasure. She then sped up the strength of her thrusts, finally pulling away from the kiss with a trail of spit attached.

“A-Ah!” Hugh cried out in surprise, suddenly relaxing. Magda pulled out her fingers and hurriedly wiped the clear fluid off, helping Hugh to dress herself and dash out of the pantry in a hurry. Hugh placed one last kiss on her before she ran away. “Magda...” She sighed.

######

The next few days were spent of idling around the palace, exploring all of the rooms and passageways. The families greatly enjoyed it but Magda found herself bored. When Hugh was around, they took great pleasure in sneaking about, ducking down laundry chutes and hiding in secret passageways to steal a kiss or even have a quickie. But Barbalius was insistent on keeping the two apart and usually sent Hugh off to one of her tutors or kept her in her room with the children. A grand hunting trip was planned for the last day, however, and Barbalius promised that Hugh would be there, much to the secret delight of the lovers. Magda was also excited since she had never been out hunting before. She just had to wait one more day. She intended to make the most of that day.

#####

Hugh tiredly sealed up another letter and gently placed it on her desk, sighing. The children were trying her patience...just like their father, they were far too hot-blooded and picked fights at every opportunity. Not like her though.

She rubbed her eyes and left the room to get changed, passing Barbalius in the hallway but making no notice of it. She just wanted to go to bed and be done with this day.

....Except she forgot her hairbrush. She didn’t even realize it until she had walked all the way down the hallway into the bathroom. She sighed and hurried back to her bedroom, her eyes widening when Barbalius suddenly rushed at her and kissed her.

“Hmmmph?!” She asked in surprise, taking a deep breath when he let go of her. Her heart pounded in her ears as she looked around the room and noticed the fire to be burning higher than usual.

“I noticed you left your hairbrush in here,” He said cheerfully, holding it out for her.

“What did you put into the fire?” She asked instead, starting to walk over to her desk. Barbalius pulled her back and shoved the hairbrush into her hands.

“Just poked it a little bit. You’ve been feeling so cold lately, right? I don’t want you getting sick!” He kissed her again, and she just nodded numbly as she brushed her hair and got dressed in her pajamas.

Something wasn’t right....

She crawled into her bed, pouting when she noticed the fire had been put out anyway. What a waste. They really did need that fire, at the very least.

“I decided to just save on firewood for an actual winter,” Barbalius explained, crawling into bed next to her. She stiffened as he pulled her closer. “But we have each other. Don’t all couples dream of warming themselves together in the night?”

“Maybe noble ones do,” She whispered to herself, shivering as he untied the pretty bow she tied on the front of her robe. The pretty bow she tied specifically to keep him out.

“I also hope that one day, you’ll be confident enough to do this with me instead of being shy and shirking away,” He smiled at her, making her shiver again as he pulled away the rest of her robe and nightgown.

The act that followed was rough and painful. To others, it might’ve had the blessing of being quick, but Hugh felt as though the process lasted an eternity. And why so rough...? She every so often accidentally overheard her parents going at it in the past, the act sounded rough and punishing but their voices sounded sweet and loving. She had believed when it was her own time, that even if she herself was unable to enjoy it, her husband would at least be respectful and gentle.

She finally closed her eyes as she felt herself get filled once more, curling up under the blankets. It still stung, no matter how many times she had to endure it. And though the physical pain was slowly beginning to lessen, that only meant the mental pain was growing worse and worse.

“Magda...”

####

Everyone was woken up early for the hunting trip, the adults making the decision prior to breakfast that it would only last a day and take them into the forest, hunting simple things. It was just for fun, after all, it didn’t need to be a huge fuss.

After breakfast, everyone got dressed separately in hunting outfits that were dark brown and resembled ranger outfits from a time long past. The male outfits were trimmed in green and the female purple; otherwise there was no difference. Magda nervously looked at herself in the mirror, wearing the white blouse, brown trousers, boots, gloves, cape, and hat.

“Not used to wearing pants?” Hugh teased her, wandering into the room. Her own outfit was different from the others, handpicked by Barbalius himself; instead of trousers she wore a knee-long brown skirt with thick black tights underneath.

Magda nodded shyly. “They’re really tight and restricting. Unlike dresses where you can move around in them so freely! I’m afraid if I move too much in these, I might rip them or sprain my ankle!”

“I think you have more freedom in them, because you can run and ride a lot faster. Plus you can sit however you want and nobody will scold you for exposing yourself,” Hugh rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Plus, pants go with practically everything!”

“I just don’t think they’ll catch on,” Magda huffed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and tucking it underneath her hat, awkwardly shuffling down the stairs to rejoin the rest of the group, who all seemed amused by the fact Magda was having trouble walking around in pants. She blushed a bit.

After making sure everyone was there, Barbalius led the group out to the stables and presented the horses they’d be using, each one finely-tuned to the rider’s experience.

“This is Daisy! She’s very gentle and slow. In fact she often grazes instead of riding! She isn’t used very much, so I thought she would be perfect for you,” Barbalius smiled, gently patting the snout of a small white horse that seemed unamused. Magda blushed as she glanced at the others’ horses. They all got such big ones! And here she was with the tiniest horse available in the stable.

“Alright,” She stated, trying to climb onto the horse, only to stretch her leg out too far and nearly pull her leg out of her socket. “Eeeek!”

“Here,” Hugh rolled her eyes slightly, but jumped off her own horse and grabbed Magda’s waist, making her blush as the former knight gently eased her up into the horse, her legs splayed over the sides. She gave her a smile of reassurance, getting back onto her own horse. She rode it astride, making her skirt ride up and reveal her lacy grey bloomers.

Barbalius chuckled and gently pulled Hugh off her horse, making her kick in surprise.

“Maybe this was a bad idea, letting you go. I mean, after all, hunting isn’t very ladylike at all and you have the kids to care for-“

“Mother is here to help me with the babies though!” Hugh protested. “I’m actually here to enjoy the hunt! Please? I never get to do things like this anymore!”

“Because you need to learn to settle down and put these boyish activities behind you,”

“Up yours!” She elbowed him in the stomach and hopped back onto her horse, adjusting her position so she was riding sidesaddle. Barbalius glared at her, but eventually just got onto his own horse and led everyone to the opening of the forest.

“Rules for this particular hunt. Just have fun! You may let loose whatever you capture. If it’s something large like a deer, then inform me so I can properly prepare it for you to take home. Do not go out of this particular forest. You will know if you've gone too far; there is a sign believe it or not. If you get into trouble, blow the whistle you all have in your pockets,” Barbalius explained seriously. The group nodded.

“Anything else?” Zoe questioned.

“Not that I can think of....”

“Then let us begin!”

One of the servants handed out guns and bows to everyone, along with a hunting knife for their belts. They then fired a blank into the air, making everyone scatter into their own little pairs.

“T-That was terrifying!” Magda cried breathlessly, tightly clutching the reins of her horse. Luckily, the mars didn’t seem spooked at all, as it continued to wander throughout the flowery forest path, seemingly without a care in the world.

“I know, wasn’t it exciting?! I feel like I haven’t been on a good hunt in years!” Hugh laughed, riding over to Magda. “I’m an expert on these things, so just trust me,”

Magda nodded nervously, looking away from Hugh. The hunting outfit fit her body far too well despite how feminine it was and the last thing Magda needed were any impure thoughts like those. After today, they would be apart again...likely forever. She needed to be sure that they parted as friends and not jilted lovers.

“Let's start with something simple, like a deer!” Hugh continued, riding her horse a bit slower. Magda swallowed nervously.

“A deer is easy...?” She blinked.

“Yeah! Once you figure out their tricks when it comes to hiding! But...we have to be really quiet,” She put a finger to her lips, pulling her horse into a stop and glancing around. Magda yanked on the reins too, making the slow horse stop without much resistance. She nervously looked up at Hugh.

She had nothing to worry about. Hugh was a professional hunter. She could protect the two of them. Magda forced herself to relax, sighing. This was their last day together. No sense in spending it tense.

“There,” Hugh got Magda’s attention, pointing at a small doe that had wandered into the clearing, looking around with wide eyes. She quickly loaded an arrow into her bow, aiming it carefully. “Bows are better than guns. They’re loud and messy and take forever to reload and aim...when it comes to hunting, I will forever be a bow type of girl,” She smirked before letting go of the arrow, making it sail across the clearing and hit the doe right in her chest. The doe struggled to run, falling on her knees and losing consciousness.

Magda blinked a few times to fully process what had happened, before she shot Hugh an annoyed glare and tried to grab the bow from her hands.

“Hey!” Hugh gasped in surprise, easily pulling her bow out of Magda’s grasp. “What’s wrong?!”

“Y-You just shot a poor, innocent deer! And now it’s over there...bleeding from the heart...” Magda hung her head. Hugh’s expression softened; she lowered her bow slowly as birds cawed above their heads.

“....You’re right...I should’ve just injured it instead of flatout killing it,” For once, she didn’t feel like arguing against something she believed was commonplace. Maybe it was the nausea, or maybe it was her affection and love towards Magda. She placed her bow on her back again.

“Should we let him know?” Magda asked, referring to Barbalius. “I mean...your family could eat that,” She blinked down at the corpse.

“No...the amount everyone else will get could feed us for two and a half years,” Hugh teased. “Let’s just...ride around in the forest for a bit.”

Magda nodded, starting to perk up again. She nervously rode her horse slowly next to Hugh’s, who was riding hers steadily and quickly.

“Besides, if he comes here, he’s going to scold me for not acting ladylike,” Hugh huffed. “Did he forget who he married? He can take the girl out of knighthood, but he can’t take the knighthood out of the girl,” And with that, she slid one of her legs over the side of the saddle, riding astride again and making the skirt ride up. Magda stifled her giggles. “It’s more comfortable like this anyway..”

“....How many children does he want?” Magda asked slowly, watching Hugh’s face tinge a shade of white and green. ”You already have two...”

“As many as possible...” Hugh finally whispered, a hand on her stomach. “Probably to pawn them all off in stupid political marriages...”

Magda continued to stare at her. It was obvious she wanted to finish her thought, but she didn’t need to. It was obvious what she was going to say.

“How about you?”

“Oh. Ummm....he says he doesn’t want any children,” Magda admitted shyly. “And I agree. I don’t really think either of us are ready to be parents..”

“Lucky....” Hugh pouted. She tightened her grip on the reigns and pulled the cap off her canteen, nearly drinking the whole entire thing in one go. “I think he’s been burning my letters. I have no evidence, but one night I was trying to write something to an outsider and he was acting weird when I came back into the room. Kissing me, and the fire looked as though something fresh had been thrown into it,”

“Oh, Lady Hugh...” Magda sighed. “I don’t know what to do, or what to tell you,”

“....” Hugh hung her head slightly, keeping silent as she focused on the pattern of her saddle. Magda stared above her, looking at the fresh blossoms on the trees that bloomed early that brushed the sky with greens and pinks. Birds still cawed overhead, a few puffy white clouds were in the sky, and the sun still beat down dizzily, making Magda drink more water than she would’ve liked. After all, when would she get the chance to refill?

The two girls continued to ride in silence for a bit when all of a sudden, a shot rang out loudly that startled Hugh’s horse, making her gasp and tightly grab the reins.

“Calm down, calm down!” She tried to reassure the horse softly, but another shot rang out and the horse bucked, throwing Hugh from it and making her fall into a deep ditch. The horse rushed off in fright, while Magda remained still on her own maddeningly calm horse.

“Lady Hugh!” She cried, jumping off her horse and hurrying over to the ditch. “Where are you?! Where are you?!”

“Down here!” Hugh called out in response. “There’s lots of mud in here so I slid down! You can still reach me though!” She strained slightly to reach out her hand, feeling the cool air hit it. She winced as she adjusted her position, feeling cold mud sink into her clothes.

“Yes! I can see your hand!” Magda announced cheerfully. Hugh smiled as Magda tightly gripped it and started pulling with all of her might, gasping. “Y-You’re so heavy!” She cried.

“Hmph! It’s from my muscles!” Hugh yelled back, slamming her boot into a softer pile of mud and gaining her footing. She felt herself actually starting to move and smirked, using her other hand as a weight for Magda.

“You’re almost out...you’re almost out..!” Magda announced, finally yanking Hugh out of the ditch with a final huge pull. The two girls lost their balance and Hugh fell on top of Magda. The two girls blushed and quickly kissed, snickering when they realized their clothes were coated in mud.

“We gotta get your horse back!” Magda decided next. “Wait! Is anything on you sprained or broken?”

Hugh shook her head. “No...I’m just shaken a bit,”

“Okay!” Magda nodded and hurried back to her own horse. “You know a lot about horses! How far can they run when spooked?”

Hugh climbed onto Magda’s horse behind her, looking uncomfortable. “Depends on the horse and how badly they were spooked...Barbalius uses that particular horse a lot though, and from my experience it runs super fast for a few miles, then easily tires itself off and stops,”

“Ohhhh,” Magda pouted. “I don't think we can find it in time!”

“Normally I wouldn’t care that he lost one of his stupid prize horses, but....that one currently has my things on it, like my water canteen,” She huffed.

“I still have mine!” Magda smiled, offering it to Hugh, who slowly took a few sips before handing it back. “I’m not as thirsty as you are, I swear,”

“There’s one good thing about Barbalius not being here...” Hugh began as Magda made her horse start walking again.

“Hm?”

Hugh stuck a finger down her throat jokingly before burping, making Magda jump.

“That wasn’t very-“

“I don’t care!~ That stupid good-for-nothing big-dicked knight is gone and now I can do whatever I want!~” Hugh cheered in a sing-song voice, beaming. Despite her initial disgust, Magda started to laugh, simply happy to see a smile so large and genuine on Hugh’s face. “He was such a huge and constant thorn in my side!~ His stupid ego and manliness almost sent us to war!~ I hate him so much!~” She then gasped slightly as the horse lurched forward, tightly grabbing onto Magda’s back.

“Sorry, I accidentally grabbed the reins really hard,” Magda quickly apologized. “She must’ve gotten scared...”

“Hmmmm...” Hugh chewed on the end of her thumbnail, looking uncomfortable again. She fidgeted around in her seat. “Lady Magda...”

“Huh? What is it now?” Magda asked innocently, blinking. “I was just thinking...we both still have our whistles, right? So let’s blow on them and call for help, just like he said!”

Hugh winced again, tightly grabbing onto Magda’s cape. She gasped and brought the horse to a stop; which it hardly seemed to mind as it began to eat some grass on the side of the path.

“Firstly, no. That whistle will just summon him and I don’t want to deal with him. I can handle this problem all on my own!” She announced, sliding off the saddle. “And secondly....I have to...you know..” She blushed heavily randomly, playing with her fingers. Magda tilted her head curiously.

“Ohhhh!” She announced, making Hugh blush even more. “I get it! Okay! But...you should probably stay here. I don’t want to pull you out of any more holes!”

“...Fair enough,” Hugh nervously drew her boot around in the dirt before wandering over to one of the trees nearby.

“You never know, using that whistle might attract your father instead,” Magda suggested, distracting herself by fishing through her pack for the whistle. Don’t look at her. Don’t look at her. Don’t look at her....she fished the silver whistle out of the pack and accidentally glanced up, starting to get transfixed before she hurriedly looked away, blushing madly.

It was almost ironic. How many times had the two of them been intimate up to that point? Yet she couldn’t even look at her relieving herself without the reddest and feverish of blushes popping up on her face? It certainly didn’t help that her position was off; doing the deed the way a man would rather than a woman. It seemed her skirt was still long enough to cover the important things...

Wait, why did she even care?!

“Ugh!” Magda tightened her grip around the whistle just as Hugh climbed back onto the saddle, burying her face in Magda’s back.

“Come on, we gotta go find my stuff!” She stated, noticing Magda’s blush. “You know, it’s quite common in romance novels for the female lead to accidentally stumble upon the male lead while he’s in the middle of relieving himself. It makes things less awkward for the lady later,”

“Hm!” Magda simply glared at her in annoyance, riding the horse slowly again, on the quest for Hugh’s things.

....Which were found a mere ten minutes later when they accidentally collided with Barbalius, who chuckled, scolded Hugh for running off; promptly scooping her up and placing her onto his own horse, making sure she was riding side-saddle. Everyone rode back to the entrance of the forest, meeting up with Hugh’s family once more.

######

So much deer meat. The Olieanuxes had gratefully given just a few small pounds to Magda and her husband before they left, but it ended up being far too much for just two people and yet Magda still felt bad when she had to decline. Barbalius helped the family into their carriage while Magda tightly hugged Hugh, wanting to stamp her warmth and scent onto herself forever.

“We might never see each other again,” She began, reaching into her pocket. Hugh just nodded. Magda pulled out a tiny gold ring with the smallest purple jewel on it, making Hugh gasp as she slipped it onto her other ring finger. “A promise ring. No matter how, no matter when, we will see each other again. It’s a promise,” She said firmly. Hugh teared up and threw herself into Magda’s arms, sobbing.

“Lady Magda...you are far too good to me!” She sobbed, pulling herself away as Barbalius returned to help Magda into the carriage. She settled in next to her husband and gave Hugh a final wave before the door was closed. Hugh sniffled and stared at the ring on her finger, silently making her own vow.

That she would never take it off, lose it, give it away, or sell it. That was her own promise to Magda.

******Forty Years Later*******

The train station was bustling that particular afternoon, though at that point in time, nobody was really surprised. The war had taken much from families in Finsel and with regretful tears they often found themselves sending off their children on trains to the countryside, hoping they would be safe until the war ended. A few people there were not there to send off but to receive; a few soldiers were returning from the front and their tearful and eager friends and families awaited them.

Most of their eyes followed a woman in her mid-forties, wearing an outdated yellow gown with a high neck and lacy white gloves. She paid no attention to them; her youth was filled with nothing but the stares and whispers of people whenever she entered a ballroom. The woman walked over to one of the platforms; four children eagerly following after her. Not her own, of course, she was never able to have any, but these she considers to be her own all the same, as they are her legal godchildren.

The woman has greying blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun and thin spectacles. She looked like she was a beauty in her youth though and her eyes spoke of long stories she longed to tell someone who had the time and patience to listen. She stood up straight and eyed the four children, nodding when she saw all four were there.

“It pains me to send you off like this. I truly do wish you four could remain living here in Finsel with your parents and friends and myself too, but your parents are very concerned for your safety and I promised them I would do whatever it took to keep you safe,” The woman began, folding her hands in front of herself.

The oldest and tallest member of the children, a girl with long black hair and the dark eyes of her father, nodded in agreement. “I think you have made a wise choice, Lady Ellenstein. It’ll be better this way,” She had on a dark burgundy school uniform and carried a black backpack over her shoulders.

“How many times must I remind you, I haven’t been Lady Ellenstein in years,” Magda gently reminded her, frowning.

“Apologies. I’m just so used to hearing my title all of the time, I must’ve forgotten,” Lily-Nyx Bavlenka shrugged.

“Our titles haven’t been relevant ever since our parents were our age! Come on, get with the times!” Benny Sakan laughed, wearing a long coat of rose pink. He carried a simple green bag with him.He was the second-tallest of the group and muscular; many strangers thought he was the oldest in the group due to his appearance but he was actually the second-youngest.

“And? Our families still exist. They still have histories, traditions, expectations. We cannot just throw away centuries of culture so easily,” Lawrence Grey Jorcastle Jr. huffed. He had two large gold suitcases full of his items; the most out of anyone there. He had a finely-tailored green suit with neat black hair and thin silver glasses.A scowl was almost always on his face, or a sneer-he disliked almost everyone that his parents hadn't pre-approved for him.

“Oh, so you are sick of hanging around these mere ‘peasants’? In a way, I cannot blame you,” Lily-Nyx tittered.

“I don’t want to go on that train,” The youngest of the group, a chubby girl named Valerie Christie Olieanux, cried, covering her eyes. “They’re just going to split the four of us up...and then what? I’ll be all alone...” She sniffled, only having two small purses to her name. Her gown was a light purple tea gown with a matching clotch hat that just barely tamed her family’s trademark golden curls. Sparkly silver opera gloves and pearl bracelets lined her arms. Nobody really knew whose child she was, the head's, the cousin's, or the parent's, either by an accident or adoption, but Valerie never seemed to mind and no matter who her parents were, she seemed utterly spoiled and loved.

“If they separate you, then they separate you. I cannot help that,” Magda closed her eyes. Inwardly, she mused about how close the four were and how much they cared for each other, especially considering how much their parents fought only years prior. Especially considering how after the first war, the nobility in Finsel had been completely stripped away after a revolution, leaving everyone a normal citizen. The Four Families still retained their riches, but none of the prestige or titles they once had a mere forty years ago. “Do you know why I wanted to bring you here to the station early?”

“To waste our time?” Lawrence Jr. demanded, adjusting his glasses.

“I brought you here because I wanted to give you a present in the hope of making your trip a little bit easier,” Magda stated, ignoring the boy's bad temper. She pulled out four small books from her purse, handing one to each child. "I have been working on these ever since I was a youth myself in Finsel. A small part of me is regretful that you will never see the beauty of your families at their height, and what your own parents looked like when they were your age. Your parents truly deserved every nickname the civilians bestowed upon them," She smiled lightly.

"Scrapbooks!" Benny cheered, throwing open his own. The other three followed suit, blinking as they looked through the photos of their parents and friends and relatives at various points in their lives. Benny's expression remained one of amusement, Lawrence Jr.'s was of pride, Lily-Nyx's was of confusion, and Valerie's was unreadable.

Magda stared up at the blue train, hearing a whistle blow from far-away and wincing slightly. The train would be leaving soon.

"Alright, get your things and hurry onto that train. Do you have your tickets? Your bags? Come on, I can't have any of you being late," Magda scolded, trying to usher the teenagers onto the train. Valerie hesitated slightly, pausing and holding up one of the pictures from the scrapbook.

"Ummmm...Lady Ellenstein...who is this? My parents never mentioned them," She asked shyly, pointing to a formal portrait of all of the Olinouxes together.

"Hm?" Magda raised an eyebrow in curiosity looking at who she was pointing at. As expected, Zoe and Christie sat across from each other on chairs, while Balfey stood in the center. Vicky sat next to Zoe, and sitting next to Christie was....

"That's...that's someone I haven't thought about for a long, long time," Magda sighed, closing her eyes. "But you don't have time to hear the ramblings of an old woman. Come on, hurry onto that train," She ushered them all onto the train once more, and they gathered up their things, each giving Magda a wave or a nod depending on their personality. Magda simply waved back to all of them.

Once the four were safely secured on the train, Magda turned around and started to walk back home, since there was nothing else left for her to do. One of the soldiers getting off the train rushed past her, accidentally colliding into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, madame. I didn't mean to," The soldier apologized in a rush. Magda nodded, adjusting her spectacles.

"It's alright," She eyed the soldier. Their gun was still on their back, and their hair was cropped really messily underneath their hat. They looked to be only a few years younger than Magda.

"I swear, I'm still not used to walking after sitting in the cockpit of a plane for nearly twenty years!" The soldier laughed, and Magda's eyes widened as the solder readjusted their hair, revealing a small purple ring on their ring finger.

"You...where did you get that?" She demanded instead, pointing to it.

"This? Oh, an old friend of mine gave me it when I was very young. I was trapped in a horrible, political marriage with a bad husband. I had too many children and I was cut off from my family. Of course, all of my children have grown up by now. I had nine, can you believe that? And my husband died from an intestinal disease shortly before I decided to go to war. But this ring kept me going through all of this. Even when I sold all of my other jewels, I kept this. Because an old lover of mine promised me that as long as I had it, we'd meet again, sometime, someday," The soldier continued, tearing up. Magda felt tears forming in her own eyes.

"Hugh....it's you....." She gasped, and just as if they were young again, they jumped into each other's arms; Magda holding Hugh tight and close to her. "Oh, Hugh....I feel so awful for forgetting about you for so long..."

"We're together now. That's all that counts," Hugh reassured her, watching as the train finally pulled out of the station. "We...probably have a lot to catch up on, huh?"

"Yes. Would you care to entertain an old woman over tea? These days it's just me alone," Magda asked softly, and she blushed lightly when Hugh planted a kiss on her lips.

"The job of a soldier is to indulge his lady love whenever she's been kept waiting for too long. If I didn't take care of you from now on, what kind of a soldier would I be?" Hugh teased.

"I thought you were a knight?" Magda teased back, watching Valerie eagerly wave back at her before her own car sped off from sight.

Hugh stared back at Valerie briefly. "...Times change."

"Yes, we have so much to catch up on. So why not start?" Magda gently held out her hand to Hugh, and Hugh took it, squeezing it lightly. They then kissed each other again, feeling like they were young again.

After forty years, they had finally found each other again. And they weren't about to let the other one go. Not this time, or ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...my Magda/Hugh fanfic was quite popular on FaceBook. So I'm gonna post it here too. Enjoy your angst


End file.
